1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a portable device capable of wireless power transfer, and specifically to a portable device capable of being wirelessly charged and capable of wirelessly charging another device.
2. Related Art
Society's reliance on portable or wireless devices has increased dramatically in recent history. An average person may use several different portable devices in a given day, including cellular telephones, tablet computers, portable gaming devices, digital cameras, and/or video cameras, among others. Each of these devices will typically require its own proprietary charging plug for recharging its battery. This can result in a myriad of different chargers that must be placed throughout a household or swapped in and out of an outlet, which is both inconvenient and cumbersome.
In attempt to overcome these issues, wireless charging pads have recently been commercialized. Wireless charging pads require small modifications to be made to the rechargeable devices (such as the installation of a small coil for power reception) and can then charge the devices using inductive coupling, and without a direct wired connection. Conventional charging pads employ the Qi standard for inductive coupling and wireless charging.
However, conventional wireless charging pads must remain plugged in to a wall outlet to operate. This requires devices that need charging to remain at the location of the charging pad, and they are unable to charge when separated from the charging pad. In addition, as the technology progresses, further charging standards may be employed that renders conventional charging pads obsolete.